


His Angel

by castiel_lightwood



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?" + Crazy!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

Cas?” Sam is frozen at the door. “Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed? ”

Cas watches him with those spaced out eyes and grins. “Missed you.”

“No no Cas, come on,” Sam starts towards the bed. “You’re sick, you’re not thinking straight, and this is not what you want.”

“The bees were pollinating today,” Cas begins to ramble. “And I thought, how does it feel? Do they get pleasure from it? So I watched and I thought Sam will help me see how it feels, Sam’s kind and generous and not stupidly straight like his brother -”

“I’m not that kind Cas.” Sam grabs a blanket and holds it out to the angel. “Please. Maybe when you’re okay again, we can think about doing this. But not now.”

Cas pushes the blanket away. “Why not? I thought you cared about me?”

Sam steps forward and wraps the blanket around Cas’s shoulders. “I do care. That’s why I’m not going to do this.”

Cas runs that through his mind and his thoughts end up trailing off into something else, which gives Sam the time to dress him in his own pyjama bottoms and t-shirt. He looks swamped in them and Sam feels like he could cry. Where has Castiel gone?

Cas comes back to him and Sam lies him down on the bed. He inhales deeply and smiles. “Sam.” He cuddles in closer and Sam pulls the duvet over them.

Sam takes a deep breath and begins stroking the angel’s hair. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want, Cas. But I just can’t do that to you.”

Cas hums quietly, wrapping his arms tightly round Sam.

“Besides,” Sam’s voice is tight in his throat. “I thought - Dean - not me -”

Cas stares at him. “Dean?”

“I thought you - liked him, not me.”

“The monkeys Sam,” Cas says dreamily. “The monkeys, they may enjoy sniffing everyone’s butts but when they mate they mate for life.”

Sam considers and then snorts. “You’ve been sniffing Dean’s butt then?”

Cas frowns. “Is that something he’s into?”

Sam chuckles and kisses the top of his head.

“It’s always been you Sam,” Cas takes Sam’s face in his hands. “My ray of sunshine. Well I say always but the demon blood thing was annoying and disrupted the nature order but I got past that…” He trails off.

He’s vacant for a few moments before he comes back with Sam stroking his hair, eyes concerned.

“You’re a sunflower, Sam. So tall… so bright… such beautiful hair…” He takes hold of a lock gently. “My sunflower.” He suddenly giggles. “My samflower.”

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls him in closer. “Now you sound like you’re drunk.”

Cas whispers in his ear. “Samflower. My sammyflower.”

Sam kisses his forehead. “Sleep okay? Sleep and I’ll come and see the bees with you tomorrow.”

“And they’ll all follow you around,” Cas replies dreamily, but Sam can tell he’s falling asleep. “My perfect flower…”

It’s not long until Cas is asleep, breathing gently against Sam’s neck, mumbling from time to time. Sam watches him with wonder, marvelling at him as he had done while he was an angel. Cas was still amazing and beautiful, but just a bit more vulnerable. It’s not long before Sam’s asleep too, curled up protectively around his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx
> 
> (I'm really tempted to change the name of the fic to "Samflower" because everyone is commenting that its really cute (thank you!!) and it'd be more unique than "His Angel"?)


End file.
